


I Want to See the Day You Break

by Fan_Fic_Forever



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Arin/Dan - Freeform, Arin/Danny, Breakup, Fighting, Jealousy, M/M, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Fic_Forever/pseuds/Fan_Fic_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just want to see that day where I push you too much and you actually break."<br/>Arin stated that he wanted to see Dan flip out at him, because in some sick way, that's supposed to be funny.<br/>So Arin eventually gets his wish but he pushed his boyfriend to far and suddenly he has to find a way to win back his boyfriend or that's the end of Mr Not-So-Grump!<br/>(Originally was going to be a two-shot but eh, who cares? :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea when I watched GG's Super Mario 3D world, where Arin was teasing Danny and he fakes anger and Arin says that he wants to see Danny actually get angry at him one time. Sooo.. Yeah enjoy! Please note that this was written ar 5:30 am and I'm pretty tired but it's the type of tiredness that doesn't allow you to sleep.. Get me?  
> Anyway my point is that my fingers have a mind of their own and make their own typos xD

_"I want to see the day when you actually break and just be like: Arin SHUT UP!"_

Arin Hanson remembered when he said that to his boyfriend.. Why in the world did he? Well, he's still figuring that one out..

 

**A COUPLE WEEKS AGO:**

 

"Oh my gosh Arin!" Danny cried out, tears streaming from his eyes from the laughter. Arin wasn't in a better state though as he leaned against Dan and fought for oxygen.

"Ah well it's already time for the next time on Game Grumps." Danny said as he looked at the timer and Arin paused the game and at the same time paused the recording. He wrote down the time the recording ended and looked at his boyfriend. 

He loved the sound of Danny's laugh, because it made Arin feel special. He doesn't normally hear Danny dying of laughter just from anyone. 

"Hey do you want to go to the bar tonight?" Dan asked as he grabbed a handful of skittles from the bowl sitting on the table. Arin blinked in surprise.

It's been months since they've last visited a bar. Not that Arin's complaining. They've both given up alcohol but it's not like they can't get dinner at bars and such. 

"What's the occasion?" Arin asked when he remembered that he still had to answer Dan. 

"Well we haven't gone on any dates for a while so I thought tonight would be good since neither of us seem busy." Dan explained and then shrugged as he continued to stuff his face with skittles. 

Arin went through his mind to think if he had anything planned, but Danny was right. Probably what he has to do is animate some Starbomb songs but it's not like there's a deadline or anything.

"Alright. When should I pick you up then?" Arin asked as he hugged his boyfriend and breathed in his familiar scent.

"Uh.. How about six?" Dan asked as he hugged his boyfriend back and Arin nodded. 

"Alright. Let's film some more episodes until five then." Arin said to him and smiled widely. Dan nodded and they got back to work.

\---

Arin nervously stood in front of the door and lifted his fist to knock but then he paused. What if something goes wrong tonight? Or Dan isn't happy? What if he doesn't like how Arin dressed?

He looked down at himself, and sighed mentally.

Too late to turn back now. 

He knocked gently and Barry answered the door. He looked Arin up and down before he winked and grinned.

"You be lookin fineee." He whistled and moved out of the way when Dan appeared. Arin stared at his boyfriend and a smile broke out. Dan was wearing simple denim jeans with a white coat covering a black shirt. Even if his clothes were simple, he still looked sexy as hell.

Arin grabbed his hand and kissed it before he escorted his date to the car. Danny chuckled at how formal and chivalrous he was being, but didn't want to say anything incase he stopped.

they arrived at the bar and it was a little rowdy in the place. But nothing to crazy was happening. 

Danny ordered a burger while Arin ordered a steak. They watched a TV together, until someone crossed in front of Arin's view. At first he thought it was the lighting, but when he looked closer, he knew it was his good friend, Jon!

"Hey Jon!" He jogged over and smiled at his old friend and Jon smiled back. 

"Hey Arin. It's been a while huh?" He asked and gave the Grump a small bro hug. Arin agreed and they talked for a while longer and as they were talking, a truly evil plan popped into his mind. 

He wasn't sure where it came from. He wasn't even drunk when he thought of it either. But he always wanted to see a jealous, angry Daniel.

So he whispered the plan to Jon who grinned and agreed and Arin told his boyfriend that he was going to catch up with an old friend for a little bit. 

Danny tried to hide his disappointment, but gave him to the ok, before he dug in to his meal.

Arin and Jon truly did catch up together, but when Dan came searching for his boyfriend a hour later, they knew they had to execute the plan.

They went to a dark corner, and waited until Danny came close enough to hug each other and act a little more than bros. Arin only wanted to get Dan a little riled up, but Jon took it a little further than Arin wanted, and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

Dan saw them and stopped dead. His jaw fell open and his hands fell limply to his sides.

To put it simply, he felt numb. What else could he say when his boyfriend was making out in front of his with his supposed friend?

He whirled around and Arin saw the tall singer run out of the bar and everything suddenly felt real.

Arin seperated himself quickly and without a second glance, he raced after Danny and found him by the car, trying to get in. When he saw Arin running towards him, he gave up on the car and instead starting speed walking down the side walk.

"Dan wait!" Arin desperately shouted and finally caught up and stopped him. He could tell he was really trying hard not to cry, but his eyes were getting glossy and shimmery from the streetlight.

"Let me go Hanson." He spat out, and Arin blinked. He'd never heard Danny speak so.. Darkly. 

"Dan please listen-" 

"No Arin you listen to me!" Dan shouted over Arin's voice and pushed him back, his eyes turning darker as anger clouded them. Arin was so shocked that the words dried up in his throat.

"If you think you can fuck around with my emotions and screw whatever man you want, you're wrong!" He said and Arin narrowed his gaze.

"Just listen for a damn moment Dan! I'm not trying to screw around with you-.. Or I was but-" Arin stopped when he realized how bad that sounded when really he meant to say he was just joking and it went too far.

Dan stopped and stared at him before he shook his head and turned away.

"Why not go back with Jon? I've known for a while that you want him back on the show, so why not fire me?" He asked quietly, and things were happening too quickly for Arin to comprehend.

"What?! No I love you Danny! I'd never replace you!" He said, silently begging that Dan would believe him. But his hopes were crushed when he turned his head and narrowed his cold gaze on the man. 

"Well you replaced Jon easily. So why should I be different?" He asked and without another word, he went storming down the street, leaving Arin to helplessly stare after him.

\---

It was the day after that incident and Arin left Danny for the night to get his mind cleared.

Or, well it was more like Dan left him but whatever. Arin didn't chase after him. Instead he drove home and slept for night. 

He woke up at seven though to his phone vibrating and ringing. Cursing lightly, he reached over and grabbed his phone and glared at it.

Ten missed calls from Barry. The newest was just a few seconds ago. So when Barry called again, he answered.

"What?!" He snapped, and Barry spoke urgently into the phone, too quick for Arin to register at 7:00 am. 

"Barry please slow down.. I'm tired." Arin begged his friend, and Barry took a coulle of breaths before he triwd again.

"Dan is leaving Game Grumps and moving back to New Jersy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I go to sleep and wake up in a couple hours and find that people are enjoying the story! Thanks so much everyone! I think I like this site more than WattPad because it's much eaiser for people to find your story. But WattPad is still good ^-^ ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY. Arin's fucked up and now he's gotta find a way to stop Dan from leaving!

"WHAT?!" Arin exclaimed into the phone and quickly slipped on some clothes and got to his car in a couple heartbeats.  
"Barry where is he now?" Arin demanded as he put his seatbelt on and turned the engine on, making it roar to life.  
"Well I'm assuming the office because the only thing he told me today when I was eating breakfast that he was leaving so.."   
Without another word, Arin turned off his phone and drove to the office.  
Sure enough, the door was already open and he crept in to see Dan picking up stuff from the fridge and grabbed the things that he put in there and stuffed it into his backpack.  
He watched Dan walk to the Grump room and pick up a couple things and stare at them before he shook his head and moved on.  
"Are you really going to leave what you've created?" Arin spoke before he thought about it and Danny whirled around with his eyes wide like he just got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked as he turned his back on him and grabbed his things and put them in his backpack.  
"Sure, Jon was easily replaced but I feel that I could never replace you." Arin said and made sure that he stood in the doorway so Dan couldn't leave.  
"Bullshit." Danny simply said and zipped up his backpack and rose an eyebrow at Arin.  
"Not really. Dan you're the love of my life. Nobody could replace you even if I wanted to." Arin pressed and Dan stared at him.  
"Well maybe you should say that again when you have your lips pressed against another." Danny spat venom before he ducked in between the small space that was left in the doorway and quickly made his way through the building, ignoring Arin's pleas. He was about to open the door when it swung open, and there stood Holly and Ross.  
Dan backed up and let them through and they didn't even realize what was happening.  
Danny glanced back at Arin one last time before he slipped through the door and slammed it behind him.  
Arin looked at the two that were puzzled.  
"Can you help please? He wants to leave Game Grumps.." The words felt and tasted bitter on Arin's tongue and Ross's eyes widened. Without another word he ran after Dan that was getting into his car.  
"Dan don't leave! We have so much more to do on Steam Train!" Ross begged and Danny sighed and hugged Ross.  
"Maybe I'll return to Steam Train one day. But I really need to get out of here for now.. Otherwise I might end up murdering someone." He said honestly and Ross stared at Dan.  
"This isn't anything like the Dan I know." He told him and Dan laughed bitterly  
"That's why I'm leaving for now."  
"But how many fans are going to be disappointed?"  
"Well I'm sure they'll like the next 'Not-So-Grump.'" He said as he pushed his backpack to the back seat and got into his car. He rolled down the window and said goodbye to Ross.  
"Can I at least come to the airport?" Ross asked shyly and Dan smiled weakly.  
"Yeah. I plan on leaving tomorrow morning. So it's going to be a little early.  
"Well I can drive you there if you want." Ross offered and Dan paused then agreed.  
"See you then man." He said and without another word, Dan drove off.  
Arin watched the entire scene and watched his love drive off like he didn't have a care or worry in the world.  
\---  
Ross texted him the time Dan's plane was taking off, so Arin was there, watching his love hug and say goodbye to Barry, who decided to come along to say goodbye, Ross, and Holly.  
Even from where he stood, Arin could see the pain and regret in his eyes, and Arin wanted to so badly envelope his arms around Dan and bring him back to his place so they could both forget this ever happened.  
But it was too late. Dan's plane was announced and Dan walked off to the gates. As soon as Dan disappeared, Arin felt hollow inside.   
He walked outside and watched the plane eventually take off, and he wiped a stray tear that had decided to build up in his eyes.  
Ross saw him and walked over and stood beside him and watch the plane eventually disappear.  
"So.. What now?" Ross asked as he looked over at Arin. He shook his head.  
"I... I don't know. What should I do?" He asked and Ross frowned as he stared at the sky.  
"I guess move on and get a new co-worker." He suggested but Arin immediately dismissed the idea.  
"Never. I'll do the show on my own." He growled and without another word, he walked to his car and drove off to the office, leaving Ross staring helplessly after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sry if the ending sucked. Yeah I'm gonna continue this story for probably a third chapter. Once I do that, I'll continue the Grump family story. I just have to think of the next chapter for it lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this sucky chapter! <3


	3. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since Dan left the Game Grumps, but now he's back but he's changed. Did he really break? Can Arin repair him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter takes place a couple months after the last!!  
> Please enjoy and leave comments/kudos if you enjoy! It really inspires me to write quicker! I also have no life so.. It makes me feel special xD

He stepped into the airport and watched people walk past him and his lips curled into a cold sneer. He never expected to step foot in this place again so soon. But here he is, a couple months after he left in the first place.  
"Danny!!" A voice interuppted his thoughts and he looked up to see Barry waving and sprinting towards him.   
A second later he barreled into Dan and they both fell in a mess of limbs.  
Dan felt a laugh bubble to the surface. Even if he wants to keep up a cold persona, he could never be angry at Barry.  
"It's been far too long man." He exclaimed as he helped the singer to his feet and inspected Danny.  
Danny has changed. He still wears dark clothes and skinny jeans but now he wears a little makeup to make his eyes pop out more and he even cut his hair when it grew the length he wanted it to, and donated it all to charity.   
Barry grinned anyway. He was just happy his best friend and roommate was back. Which reminded him-  
"Do you still want to live with me?" He asked and Dan nodded.  
"If you've still got a room and it's not too much of a problem." He said, fearing that his friend sold the room to somebody else. But Barry shook his made and patted him on the shoulder.  
"I've kept it exactly the way you left it as." He promised and Dan laughed.  
"Awesome man. I can't wait to get back to Steam Train." He said and walked ahead and Barry stopped and stared after him.  
"No GG?" He asked and Danny didn't even look over his shoulder as he texted Ross.   
"No." He said, and Barry saw his jaw tighten and his smile become thin.   
They climbed into the car and Barry decided to continue the conversation then because Danny can't escape it easily.  
"C'mon man.. He's falling apart without you.. He rarely ever visits the office anymore." He begged and Danny laughed harshly. It was a new sound for Barry.  
"Maybe he should've thought about that before he fuckin' decided he wanted to screw around with me." He said, and the atmosphere went so tense in the car that Barry rolled down the windows.  
"Well what's new with you?" Barry asked shyly and Danny glanced over at him.  
"Just made new songs for Ninja Sex Party." He said but Barry already knew. He wasn't that big of fan of them though. They all turned depressing and dark. No matter how hard Barry tried to like them, he just couldn't.  
"Yeah I heard them." Barry said anyway, and Dan looked out the window.   
Barry watched him from the corner of his eye, and sighed softly. He wanted to somehow convince Danny to go back to Arin, because without Dan, that man is just a shell of what he used to be.   
Everyone truly expected Arin to hire a new 'Not-So-Grump' but it never happened. At first Arin invited his friends like Suzh and Ross onto the show but eventually the channel fell apart. Now it's filled with animations and things Arin can do on his own. The 2m500 people subscribed fell down to one million, and the comments are filled with hate. It's a dark age for the Game Grumps to say the least.   
The two got to the apartment, and Danny danced around the space a little, happy he was back.   
That was the happiest Barry has seen Danny in a while. He's seen Dan on his music videos and such, and the makeup put on was much worst than what he has on now. He's seen Dan shout at people from the behind the scenes and it didn't look pretty.  
Barry pushed the thoughts from his mind. He should focus on the fact that Dan is finally home.   
He watched Dan settle in before he sat in the living room and texted Arin  
"Hey. Dan is back home, and I'm going to convince him to go to the office tomorrow. I'm not sure if you should show up though.. He doesn't seem to be a fan of you still."   
He sent the text and almost immediately he got a response.  
"It's my office isn't it? I should be allowed to show up if I want." Barry winced and regretted telling Arin in the first place.   
"Hey we should go out and drink tonight." Dan said as he walked into the room and Barry quickly turned off his phone to hide the text.   
"Uh you drink?" Barry asked in surprise and Danny ran his hand through his now short hair. God it looks weird.  
"Yeah I kinda got back into it when I was back in New Jersey. I'm not a heavy drinker though." Dan quickly added at the end and Barry smiled.  
"Well I don't really drink at all. But we can still go out." He responded and Dan nodded.   
"Alright. Let's go out at 6:00." He said, and disappeared into his room to unpack.  
\---  
It was now 6:09 and Barry was waiting by the door. Dan appeared and Barry forced back a wince at how much makeup he was wearing. Why in the world was he wearing makeup anyway? Did that show he was independent or something?  
Danny smiled and they walked out to the car and drove to a random bar. Danny didn't seem safe in the place though because he stuck right beside Barry the entire time.   
Suddenly Barry got a text from Ross.  
"Danger danger! Arin's decided he wants to see Danny now so he's coming over to your place!"  
He frowned and texted back quickly.  
"We're not at the house. We're at a bar." He replied, and almost instantly he got a text back.  
"Which one?" Barry rose an eyebrow before he facepalmed and looked at Danny who was staring at a dark corner. Why he was, he didn't know.  
"Hey I'll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom." Barry lied and Danny lookd like he was going to follow, before he nodded and leaned against the table, suddenly looking tired.  
Barry rushed off to the bathroom and dialed Ross's number. He wasn't surprised when Arin responded.   
"What are you doing with Ross's phone, Arin?" Barry demanded.  
"My phone died when I forgot to charge it last night." He told him.  
"You know what I mean dude." Barry growled. There was a huge pause before Arin gave a breathy laugh.   
"Well I wanted to see Dan again and welcome him back to LA. Plus Ross is here." He said and Barry groaned.  
"No I won't allow you to go near him. You can watch him from a far but that's all." Barry told him and finally Barry returned to Danny who was finishing up his drink.  
He smiled at Barry who sat down beside him.  
"Feeling alright?" He asked and Barry nodded. They both turned to look at the stage where some people were singing and performing.  
What they didn't know was Arin and Ross standing there and watching the two males.  
Tears were building up in Arin's eyes as he was so thankful that Dan looks healthy and fine. He found his hair cut was a little unfamiliar but still hot.  
"We should go Arin.. I don't want Dan to be angry on his first nighg back." Ross suggested uneasily and Arin glared at him and sat down on a stool, not planning on leaving yet. What surprised both of them was when Dan walked up on the stage and grabbed the mic once the last people finished. He called to Barry to suggest a song, and once he did, he sang beautifully. Arin was so glad he wasn't singing one of his newer songs. They were all about heartbreak, and it made Arin feel awful. But it seemed the fans enjoyed the songs.  
Dan sang every note amazingly and Arin felt himself being drawn as he walked closer and closer to the stage.  
Dan made eye contact with Arin and he stopped on the word he was on and stared at Arin. Anger filled his eyes and he left the stage and people shouted at him to get back up.  
Arin watched Dan drag Barry out of the bar and when Arin tried to follow, he saw the car was already pulling out of the parking lot by the time he got outside.   
While Dan was driving, his knuckles were turning white on the wheel, and tears fell from his eyes.  
"I told myself! I told myself I'd never cry over Hanson again but I just can't stop.." Danny rambled and bit his lip as tears started to overflow and he parked on the side of the road as he found it hard to stay focused. Barry patted his shoulder and sighed.  
"I told him not to go near you.." He murmured and Dan glanced over at him.   
"Why do I still love him, but at the same time hate him?" He asked quietly and Barry blinked in surprise. Dan was still in love with Arin?  
"Let's just go home for the night. I can ask Arin to not come to work tomorrow." He said and Dan sighed.   
"He does his own stuff. I'm visiting for Ross so I can start Steam Train again." He said and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before he pulled out again. They got home quickly and immediately Dan disappeared into his bedroom. Barry stared after him before he angrily texted Arin.  
"I told you to stay away from him. I don't want you going to work tomorrow. I don't want Danny to fight." He sent the text and turned off his phone and went to his own room and sighed heavily. Too much drama..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter doesn't make sense... And I don't know if I understand it lmao. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I know it's kinda bad. I had to stop writing for a while because my family came to visit. So I always feel really awkward and confused when I stop writing then resume.. Anyway luv ya all! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Arin stared at the words on the sheet. He scribbled down some random stuff for a new song but now he's just confused himself. He wasn't even sure where to begin with it.  
It sorta sounded like a guy raping another guy.  
Arin sighed and he leaned his head against the counter.   
It was useless. He can't think of song writing or animating when the only thing he can think about clearly is Dan.   
The way he sang last night inspired Arin to start writing songs again. It brought back memories of when they used to play around and write the best songs together. Now he feels like he's missing a good opportunity for a dick joke somewhere in the song, or something more. In short, Arin felt self conscious. He's never felt self conscious either because he's the type of the guy to let himself make a fool in front of a crowd. Heck, he's sang the "Circle of Life" at a gas station! (The video is on Instagram and it's hilarious xD)  
But now he felt like he actually cared what people thought about him.  
Arin paused and frowned.  
No. He didn't care about peoples opinions.. He only cares about Dan's opinion because that ones the most important.  
"God damnit, fuck! I can't fucking do this!" He burst out angrily and slammed the pencil down on the table hard and he could feel it almost snap from the force.  
He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, and he imagined Danny rubbing his shoulders and whispering comforting things in his ears-  
"I'm doing it again!" Arin cried out and stood up, breathing heavily as he tried to force every thought of Dan from his mind.  
"I'm not in love. Dan hates me and I couldn't get him back no matter what." Arin was telling himself as he paced back and forth quickly.  
"Oh who am I kidding? I freakin love that guy more than anything.." Arin finally fessed up and sat down on his couch.   
"But he truly does hate me.." Arin mumbled.   
Most would be confused on why Danny hates Arin so much since it was just a simple kiss on the lips, but Arin knew exactly why Dan felt so much betrayal.  
See, Dan was cheated on by his last boyfriend. His boyfriend had actually turned straight and was screwing girls behind his back.  
But what really put salt in the reopened wound was Arin swore that he was never going to go behind his back and be more loyal than a dog and it's master.  
Arin knew Danny always struggled to get past his last love because that was his first gay relationship. Now that Arin kissed Jon, Dan must've really been set off by that. Even though all Arin was to see his boyfriend angry once. It almost gets boring when you don't fight in a relationship because that's what builds it and makes it stronger. Although Arin sorta ruined it in five minutes.   
Arin didn't even talk to Jon anymore. He was too scared that Dan would somehow find a way to fire that at him and make the situation worse than it already is.   
He wanted to get close to Danny, but at the same time he's scared that something will go wrong and Danny will slip through his fingers once again.  
Arin knew that Danny was going to work today, so he was given to  
He decision.  
Either stay home and keep Dan happy,  
Or go to work and try to get back together with Dan and make him even happier.   
Arin sighed, and knew what people would want him to do. But before he even decided, he found himself changed, and in his car, driving to the office.   
He saw Barry's car was already there and he pulled up beside it and crept inside.   
It was pretty quiet in the office. He saw Kevin watching a YouTube video since he doesn't have much left to do since there weren't as many videos as there were before.  
Barry walked to the kitchen area, and saw Arin and his mouth fell open before he raced over and shoved Arin out of the office and glared at him.  
"What the hell are you doing here?! Do you not read your texts?" He asked angrily and Arin blinked in surprise.   
"Of course I do. But I decide whether I want to go to work or not." He said, and Barry groaned.  
"Well Danny is filming an episode of Steam train with Ross right now so don't walk in on them. Just go work somewhere else and please avoid from talking to Dan right now." Barry said and Arin felt slightly raged at that moment.  
"Why are you suddenly telling me what to do? Dan is my boyfriend!" Arin exclaimed and Barry narrowed his gaze.  
"Ex." He corrected and Arin snorted.  
"He never established it."  
"Well I'm sure he meant it! Considering he practically dragged me out of the bar yesterday when he saw your face!" He growled and Arin shoved Barry hard. Feeling all of his pent up regrets and guilt come to the surface.  
"Look I want to clear things up with Dan, okay? I can't do that when everyone is trying to keep us apart!"  
"We're doing that so Dan can have some time to think things through!" He shouted and Arin gave a bitter laugh.  
"He should've thought about it the months he was away." He said and Barry shook his head.  
"He's been busy with Ninja Sex party! Haven't you seen all the new songs?" He asked and Arin has.   
"Look I'm going to see him Barry." Arin breathed out of his nose and walked to get in.  
"Don't blame me if Danny leaves the offce and never comes back. Because in the state you're in, I feel like you could make him leave in ten seconds flat." Arin stopped and looked back at Barry.   
His gaze fell and he sighed.  
"I'm sorry Barry.. I just.. I miss Danny so much it hurts." He whispered, suddenly feeling the regret on taking out his emotions on Barry.   
Barry walked over and patted his shoulder.  
"He misses you too. He wished none of that ever happened." He said softly before he disappeared in the office.  
Arin stood there for a while and rubbed his forehead.   
He was suddenly nervous to go back in because what Barry said was true. Dan could easily leave again.  
He heard a couple shouts in the office after around ten minutes passed but he didn't pay too much attention. The next second though, the door opened and Dan stood there and stared at Arin.   
"Hello Arin." He said in a voice that sounded extremely monotonous. Arin's jaw fell at the sight of the usual happy and carefree Dan, sounding so cold and dark.   
Danny had a lot of makeup on and it made Arin wonder why he needed it.  
"H-Hey Dan." He stammered and immediately scowled at himself. Good job Arin. Sound fuckin weak why don't you?  
"I heard you were here." He simply said as he grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and Arin rose an eyebrow.  
"You smoke now? What good does that give you?" He asked and Dan lit the cigarette and inahled and exhaled before he responded.  
"It makes me feel alive. More than you ever made me feel." Okay that stung and Arin narrowed his gaze. So he felt that Dan needed a reminder.  
"Oh so it can make you scream just the way I made you scream?" He smirked at the wild blush that appeared on Dan's face. Good. At least he remembers.  
"Glad to know you've matured Hanson." He growled and forced back the blush.  
"Glad to know you still act like a virgin on their wedding day." Arin bit back. He instantly felt guilty saying that because Dan coughed out a laugh.  
"And do you go around selling your body now? I've noticed you've stopped posting Let's Plays and stuff on the channel so how are you getting your money?" He spat back with still an uplifting tone that was a little raspy now from the cigarette.  
Arin had enough of that and he bolted forward before Dan could do anything and knocked the cigarette from his fingers and stared straight into his eyes. They were so close that he could smell Danny's breath. It wasn't as pleasant as before.  
"Bitch." Danny growled as he tore his eyes off of the cigarette on the ground before he glared into Arin's eyes.  
"That's a bad word Daniel. Do you need a punishment?" Arin whispered harshly and Danny growled.  
"You're not my fucking mother." He shoved him away and slipped his hands into his jacket pockets.  
Without another word, he stomped on the abandoned cigarette on his way back inside the building and Arin fell against the wall and felt his heart pump hard. He couldn't believe he just did that! Little did he know, Danny was feeling the exact same thing as he walked to record the next episode of Steam Train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahh Idk if I like that chapter or this story.. I feel that I could write it so much better and make people actually really excited about it and stuff. Maybe when I finish this story I'll write a smutty one... Warning though: I've never come CLOSE to writing smut in my life lol. I mean, yeah I know how to.. Dicks and assholes and stuff but.. I blush like mad whenever I think about writing smut and just end up failing xD idk maybe I'll ask for help or something. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this weird chapter! Much luv!! <3


	5. Chapter 5

Dan tried to focus on the game. He really fixated his eyes on the screen in front of him hard, and didn't look away until Ross nudged him.  
He paused the recording and frowned at Danny.  
"You look like you're trying to blow up the computer with your mind." He deadpanned and Danny fell back in the sofa.  
"Jesus I'm sorry Ross but maybe we should take a break. Or would you like to play instead? We can find a short indie game and just play that or something." Dan rambled quickly and Ross rose an eyebrow.  
"Or how about you go talk to Arin? He's been standing out there since you came in and it's making me self conscious." He suggested and Danny looked to the window, and there Arin stood and was practically staring holes into Dan's skull.  
To be honest, Dan didn't even notice him.  
His mind was still fresh from the fight they had though, and he shook his head.  
"Ignore him and let's keep playing." He grumbled and grabbed the controller he had previously thrown onto the table and handed it to Ross.  
He gave a shy smile before he wrapped himself in blankets and watched Ross search for a game for them to play.  
They finally settled on a random game, but now that Danny knew that Arin was standing there it made focusing on the game much harder. He was already having trouble before so let's just say Dan could only respond with "uh huh." "Yeah." And "maybe."  
That started to drive Ross insane so he eventually gave up on creating conversation and instead just spoke to himself so the viewers at least had someone to listen to.  
After the episode finished, Ross went to go get a snack and Danny quickly stopped him.  
"Hey Ross I'm so sorry that I've been silent.." The singer said quickly and Ross shrugged.  
"It's your first day back. So it's whatever dude. If you'd like, you can go home early." He explained and Danny nodded.  
"I think that'd be best right now. Sorry Ross I'll make up for it tomorrow." Dan patted his shoulder and walked to where the desks and the editors sat. He wasn't surprised when he saw Arin standing there, waiting at the door.  
Dan rose his chin and glared evenly at him before he walked over to Barry.  
"Gonna go home early." He told him and Barry took off his headphones and looked up.  
"If you want you can take the car. You feeling alright buddy?" He asked and Dan simply waved him off.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Mostly just tired and shit. I'll walk home though. See you tonight. I'll order up some Chinese or something." He mused and walked over to the door to see Arin hasn't moved.  
He stared at Arin for a couple of moment and it almost felt like the world slowed down a couple seconds when they stared at each other and had a silent staring contest.  
Danny broke it first when he blinked so he moved past and heard Arin follow him. Yeah that's right. Don't let anyone see the ugly version of you Hanson.  
"So what do you want?" Dan asked lazily as he walked to the car and realized he forgot the keys and turned around to go grab them when Arin tossed Barry's keys at him.  
Dan frowned, and didn't like how Arin had Barry's keys but said nothing as he unlocked the car.  
"I want to know how to make it up to you." Arin burst out and Dan paused when he reached for the car door handle. So many thoughts rushed through his head at that moment.  
"No." He growled through gritted teeth and Arin obviously wasn't expecting that answer.  
"Huh?"  
"I'm not giving you a second chance Hanson. Now get away from me before I'm forced to put a restraining order on you." He spat. Every syllable was filled with venom and Arin could feel it stop his heart for a moment.  
"Please Dan.. We were perfect together. The couple of the year-"  
"You know that's not true." Dan grumbled and opened the car door before Arin slammed his hands on the door and reclosed it and trapped Dan in between his arms. Dan still didn't make eye contact.  
"Just tell me what, and I'll do it. You have me wrapped around your huge thumb so tell me what to do." He said, and even tried to put a little humour in it. He could see Dan bitting his lip before he shook his head.  
"I-... I don't want to do this anymore Arin.. I don't want to chase affer you." He whispered and Arin smirked before he leaned in more and blew lightly on Dan's ear that made him shudder.  
"Then let me be the one to chase after you and capture your heart once again.." He murmured into Dan's ear and Dan whirled around and stared at him.  
"Are you making this a game?!" He exclaimed and Arin grinned.  
"Well if you want it to be, sure." He moved away and Danny took the chance to slip into the car, fasten the seatbelt and ignite the engine and drive away.  
Just as he was pulling out, his phone went off and he quickly looked to see he got a text from Arin.  
"Let the Games begin, Daniel Avidan."  
Danny fell back in his seat and stared at the cars go by and waited to pull into the traffic. What in the world had Danny gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta short I KNOW.  
> I'm kinda stressing out though because a cousin that I haven't seen since I was four is coming to visit tomorrow and she wants to sleep in MY ROOM -.- I gotta clean it up now ughhhhhhh.  
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I honestly didn't expect this chapter to have that turn of events.  
> But.. What can I say? My fingers have minds of their own.  
> Anyway, I want to thank everybody that has left kudos and stuff! Feel free to leave Reviews and such! I always love reading them and responding ^-^ much luv!!


	6. Chapter 6

Danny didn't know what to expect tomorrow at work. Of course he had to apologize to Barry first that he took the car when he said he was going to walk home, and went to go pick up Barry from work.  
Danny spent the entire night staring at the text and wonderinf what Arin's first move would be.  
"Arin's never been that great at video games though... I bet I could outsmart him and shit.." He mused and put his phone down and rubbed his forehead. He was tired and he still had to do some editing on the next NSP song.. Ugh.  
Danny did truly edit and when he finished for the night it was already four in the morning.  
He knew he had promised Ross to make it up to him for the next Steam train videos for tomorrow, so he's going to have to reach deep into himself and muster up the old talkative self.  
Forcing himself to wake up at ten that morning was difficult to say the least. He practically rolled out of bed and landed on his computer he had set on the ground a couple hours before. He checked it quickly before he went and saw Barry was already gone and had taken the car.  
He ate Lucky Charms and sighed heavily as he scrolled through Twitter. An episode of Steam Train had been posted on the Game Grumps yesterday and people were saying that they were resubscribing and stuff. Although he tried his best to ignore the people that were curious about how "bland" Danny sounded.  
He finished up and washed out his bowl before he got changed, reapplied a little but of makeup before he started his walk to the Grump office, texting Ross that he was on his way but he'd grab a coffee first.  
He slipped his phone into his pocket and looked around. It was more of the peaceful neighbourhood. No crazy people walking on the sidewalks, no loud bands playing in their garage until the residents started shouting, and no kids playing road hockey on the street.  
It was kinda unsettling to say the least, but Dan appreciated it anyway. He had a mini headache and was desperate for a smoke. He didn't want Ross to smell it on him though. So he fought back every urge and continued down the sidewalk. Until a car pulled up beside him.  
Danny glanced over and the window rolled down to show Arin who had a shit-eating grin and some dark shades covering his eyes. He nodded at Danny to get in who curled his lip, knowing this was apart of his plan or something. He refused and continued to walk but Arin just drove beside him. Danny finally had enough and stormed to the other side of the car and got in and slammed the door.  
He slipped the seatbelt on as Arin drove back onto the right side of the road and rolled the window back up.  
Danny folded his arms across his chest and ignored Arin's weak pick up lines. Or, well they did secretly have an effect on Dan, especially when Arin got to the "I want to pleasure that ass." pickup lines from their songs. Not that Dan was ever going to admit that though.  
When they got to the office he tried to open the door but it was locked. He moved to unlock it but the click made it lock tightly again and he looked to see Arin resting his fingers on the control pad and had an amused smirk on his face.  
"What do you want?" Danny breathed out from his nose as he could already feel anger bubbling in his stomach.  
Arin leaned closer until their noses were nearly touching. Dan could smell a nice sweet mint in his mouth but he didn't back down from the challenging look in Arin's eyes.  
"You. Me. Grump Room, after you film Steam Train." He whispered and Danny instantly knew what he meant. He wanted to film a Game Grumps episode.  
"You'll have to do more than that to get me back on Game Grumps." Danny said as he slipped out of the car and made a beeline to the office doors and got inside before Arin even locked the car.  
\---  
"Well next time on Steam Train everyone!" Danny announced cheerfully as he looked over at the time and saw they've gone over ten minutes.  
"That was much better today." Ross smiled at Dan who nodded in agreement before he grabbed his water and took a sip.  
"Yeah I feel much better today so it was a lot more fun." Danny laughed and for a couple of moments he felt the darkness disappear from inside of him and was replaced by nostalgia.  
He remembered when he'd film in here for hours, make millions of dick jokes, and then go eat lunch. He sighed and thought of the last normal day in Game Grumps. He remembered when he asked Arin to go to the bar with him.  
That's when things started to turn rotten and Danny had gone his own way down a dark path.  
"Dan?" He felt something tap his shoulder and he blinked the memories to look at Ross who was staring up at him curiously.  
"You were blanking out. Plus Arin wants to film an episode. Have you agreed to do Game Grumps again?" He asked in the faintest Australian accent ever.  
Danny looked to see Arin was indeed standing there, staring straight at Danny. The singer narrowed his gaze and lazily shrugged before he watched Ross walk out and leave the two to stare awkwardly at each other. "I guess I could film an episode of Game Grumps.." Danny grumbled. He was mostly sick of Arin trying to get him back on the show though. Arin stared silently at him and it quickly grew awkward. That was until Arin winked and sat down on the couch and Danny realized he had a couple of games in his hands.  
He curiously looked over but kept his distance as he sat on the other side of the couch.  
"What do you want to play, Sonic and the Black Knight or Zelda Skyward Sword?" He asked and Danny rose a brow.  
"I thought you hate Skyward Sword?" He asked and Arin shrugged.  
"Yeah but you can play it if you want." He offered and Danny considered the offer until he decided against it.  
"How about you play." Danny said as he wrapped himself up in a blanket and stared at the screen. Arin decided at last to play the Black Knight, and he put it in and started the recording software.  
Danny forced himself into his happy land and pretended that there wasn't anything going on between the two of them. But in the middle of the video he realized how familiar and amazing the feeling was to be back in the Game Grumps, playing games on the couch, and just being with Arin again...  
He realized he had glassy eyes but he blinked past it and kept his voice cheerful as for a moment he lost himself in the past.  
"Ah man next time on Game Grumps." Arin announced and the recording stopped after a couple of seconds and Danny stared at his large feet as Arin grabbed a piece of his sandwich.  
"Want any?" Arin offered after a couple of seconds of silence and Danny shook his head.  
"Well we should film two more episodes and then we'll call it quits for lunch." Arin explained as he glanced at the clock. It was already ten to twelve.  
"Alright." Danny replied and as the time went on, Danny could feel his heart getting heavier and heavier until he was biting his lip to keep everything in. Arin was watching him from the corner of his eye, so he said into the mic "Barry, please cut out this." And then he leaned over and gave Dan a sweet kiss on the cheek.  
Danny instantly jumped away, bumping the mic while he did and stared at Arin. The two fell into a silence until Danny shook his head and ran out.  
Arin looked at the game and knew he had to finish the episode somehow without Dan because he's pretty sure he's gone.  
Danny was running through the office and ignored people calling to him. He ran outside and caught his breath as he stared at the ground and reached into his pocket, done rejecting his cigarettes.  
He lit one quickly and breathed in deeply, finding the pleasure of taking his mind off of what just happened and focused on the cigarette.  
It stayed like this for a while until the door opened the reveal Suzy.  
She walked over to Dan and glanced at the cigarette and then back at Dan. He didn't meet eye contact and they both stayed silent as she rested against the wall beside him.  
"I sometimes wonder why I don't leave the Game Grumps." She said after a while.  
Danny looked over at her, curious to know what she has to say.  
"After all, I'd say I'm the most hated in the group. Most people would pick anybody else than me." She said and Danny blinked in shock at the sadness in her eyes. Of course Dan had noticed the hate she gets, but he never had actually seen how she takes it in. Now he knew she couldn't handle it well.  
"I... I was considering leaving the Game Grumps before you came back." She spoke quietly as her voice grew somber.  
"What stopped you?" Dan burst out and Suzy shook her head and gave a small forced smile.  
"I thought we could help each other out. After all, you're hurting too, right dan?" She asked and nodded to the cigarette in his fingers. He glanced at it and stomped it under his shoe when he grew embarrassed to have it.  
"I want to help you Dan. We're really alike. After Arin and I broke up.. I was worried about you. It almost seemed like a rebound when Arin hooked up with you the night after the divorce." She said and Dan flinched.  
"It was like that at first. Those drunk nights really do happen.. After a while we realized we loved each other.." Dan explained his voice growing quieter and quieter with every word until it turned into a dry rasp at the end.  
"I'm not going to say you're a bad couple because really, Arin is hopeless without you. He fell apart slowly after you broke up with him." Suzy explained and I sighed.  
"Am I a sadist if I'm happy to know he was hurting?" Danny asked and Suzy gave a dry laugh.  
"No you're not Ross that'd watch the world burn." She said and Danny shrugged and looked away.  
"Well if you ever need to gossip or anything, just talk to me." Suzy said and put her hand on his shoulder and he smiled to her.  
"Thanks Suzy. You truly are amazing. I'll help you out at anytime too." He swore and they walked into the office together. Danny suddenly felt a new strength to fight back at Arin.  
Danny smirked to himself. Arin's not going to be the master of this game, that's for sure. He's going to show that he can't throw him around.  
Whether he wants to get into a serious relationship with him again, is still a mystery to Dan. He knows he has feelings for Arin deep inside, but at the same time he wants to forget about all of this and just focus on his life.  
Danny shook his head, he can't think about that now. He has a challenge to focus on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahh I left in the middle of the chapter to go speak with my cousin and hang for a while and when I came back I was so confused -.- I hate doing that!!  
> Anyway hope you all enjoyed! This chapter was a mystery to me lmao. Much luvv!! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah sorry that I haven't been posting on this story lately. I've been so distracted with the other story ;-;  
> Anyway, enjoy! I want to bring this story to a close because I desperately want to start my next story on here.. I'll give you a hint.  
> Two "not-so-grumps" will be in the story ;)... Was that a bad hint? Im horrible at them xD enjoy!!!

Danny marched into the office next day with his head held high and ready for whatever Arin could toss at him. No, Arin should prepare himself because Danny's going to be the one to call the shots.  
He strodded straight into the Grump Room and saw Arin sitting there on his phone. He looked up at Dan to say something but Dan stood over him and interuppted him.  
"We're doing five episodes on Sonic and the Black Knight and we're not taking breaks." He ordered and Arin's brows shot up.  
"What?" He asked, looking dazed.  
"You heard me. Get ready because we're starting in ten minutes and I expect you to be ready for me." Danny said before he walked out and smirked to himself once he closed the door.  
Arin stared after the singer with his jaw practically hitting the floor and thoughts ran marathons in his mind.  
Was Danny finally trying to take control?  
As Arin thought about it, he slowly found his shock melting into excitement. He couldn't wait to test him during the recordings and see how far he's willing to go.  
\---  
It started off easy. Arin was saying things and whining as he was dying.  
"Gahhh suck my cock." He grumbled and Danny laughed. Arin watched him and was surprised to see he's kept his cool. What brought all this on?  
Arin started to purposely die so he could shout and threaten Dan to "throw him on the couch and make him scream his name."  
Well that made Danny blush but the singer turned his head away and Arin grinned and knew he had him.  
When the episode finished and Dan got up, Arin grabbed his wrist and pulled the skinny man down to eye level.  
They stared into each other's eyes and didn't break eye contact.  
"You're making this game interesting, Avidan." Arin whispered and Danny narrowed his gaze.  
"Well I'm not going to willingly fall into your hands." He said and Arin laughed lowly.  
"Oh Danny. Just stop resisting because you're already mine." Arin said and knew he had gotten a good reaction when Danny twisted out of his hand and disappeared from the room a second later.  
Danny now stood outside of the room breathing heavily and tried to calm down his heart. If it didn't he'd probably pass out..  
"Hey Dan. You look like you just ran a huge race." Ross teased as he walked by. Danny gulped and Ross looked at him.  
"How are you and Arin anyway?" He asked and Danny looked away.  
"Fine.." Danny mumbled and Ross laughed.  
"Is he still after your heart?" He asked and Dan sighed and walked to the fridge but Ross was persistent.  
"And we all know how you're head over heels for him." He fell dramatically against the fridge and rested his hand on his head and he gave a feminine sigh.  
Danny glared at him and pushed him off the fridge and grabbed his water.  
"Why are you playing hard to get anyway?" Ross asked and Danny paused as he unscrewed the lid.  
"Why should I give myself up willingly? It's not like he deserves better." Dan growled and Ross threw his hands up.  
"You love him right? So why are you so against going out with him again?"  
Dan sat down and ran his hand through his hair.  
"Well.. I don't want to get hurt again." Danny admitted and Barry strolled in.  
"Hey Dan, Ross." He said to both of them before he grabbed his lunch from the fridge.  
"Just do it!" Ross groaned and Barry looked over.  
"What?" He asked and Ross nodded at Danny.  
"He loves Arin but at the same time he doesn't want to date Arin." He explained and Barry shook his head.  
"Ross that's a sensitive topic that doesn't even concern you." He scolded and Ross grunted.  
"It does concern me when Danny is too busy thinking than talking in our recording sessions." He said and Barry looked over at the conflicted singer and sat in front of him.  
"Danny, Arin has sworn to everybody in the office that he never meant to hurt you. He just wanted to try something but-"  
"Yeah. Kiss his co worker.." Danny mumbled and Barry silenced him.  
"He never wanted to break up with you. He still loves you very much." He explained and Danny looked away and bit the inside of his cheek.  
"But.. He should've known that I was sensitive about him cheating.." He said and Barry's eyes filled with sympathy.  
"He's not your ex boyfriend. Arin is still gay and stuff." He said and Danny looked at Barry shyly.  
"I'm not desperate." He quickly said and Barry laughed.  
"I kniw you're not." He said and put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a small rub.  
"Just go in there and tell him. He's waiting for you to tell him." Barry said and stood up and turned away to see Ross staring at him.  
"You should be a therapist." He complemented and Barry shrugged before he walked off to his computer to edit the episode Arin just sent in.  
Danny walked slowly to the Grump Room and he paused outside. What should he say?  
Flat out I love you? No..  
Danny's thoughts began to get jumbled and suddenly he saw the door open and Arin nearly crashed into him.  
"God hurry up Dan. We have to-"  
Dan interuppted him by shoving him into the room and closed the door behind him. He stared at Arin and breathed in and out slowly to calm his mind. Arin stared at him expectantly, waiting for Dan to confess what's been on his mind.  
"I-..." Danny's voice cracked and he blinked in surprise for a moment. His voice doesn't crack.  
Arin was about to relieve his co worker of the stress when Danny launched forward and pressed his lips on Arin's.  
They both stayed like that for a couple moments, neither moving because neither wanted to break the moment.  
It felt so familiar to Danny and he nearly cried in joy when he felt the best feeling in the world again.  
Finally he pulled away when his lungs started to tighten and he stared at Arin and felt the weight of whatever you call all of this, fall off of his shoulders.  
"Dan?" Arin asked at last as he stared at the taller.  
Danny smiled softly when he felt his mind beginning to clear.  
"I've.. Wanted to do that for a while." He started and Arin smiled and hugged him.  
"Can I do what I've wanted to do then?" He asked and Danny blushed.  
"What would that be?" He asked, and he felt Arin back him up against the door suddenly and mash his lips against Danny's.  
They moved together and Danny felt like the world could explode, and he couldn't even care. He feels like he found what he's been looking for..  
"I love you.." Arin breathed against Dan's neck as he gave it small kisses after a while.  
Danny paused and Arin felt him pause and he looked up.  
"Dan?" He asked curiously and Danny stared down at him. He felt his heart flutter and he rested his chin on Arin's hair.  
"I love you too." He said at last and Arin pulled him closer and smiled.  
"I'm sorry for everything. I'm such a fuck up.." He chuckled and Danny laughed.  
"Yeah I figured that out." He said and they stayed like that for a while until they knew they had to get the episodes done.  
But when they were filming, they were loud and crazy just like before. It felt like nothing had changed and Danny had started to write happy songs with Arin again on NSP, and StarBomb.  
Everything was finally at peace and Arin now knew better than to see his boyfriend angry HERE ARE THE END NOTES BECAUSE FOR SOME REASON I CAN'T POST THEM BELOW Soo.. I rushed it didn't I? aghh sorry everyone I never know how to end stories well. But I'm really glad that I finished this story now and I hope you all enjoyed it!! <3 Make sure to read and enjoy my next story coming out. One more hint I'll give is: Love Triangle. Because those are always dramatic! :D Luv ya all!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so before you say anything, I'M NOT TRYING TO MAKE JON THE BAD GUY HERE. IF YOU WANT HIM TO BE, THEN THAT'S YOUR OWN OPINION. Anyway, enjoy! It's now 6:20 am and I'm starting to hear a ringing in my ears soo.. Good morning lovelies! <3 I'll get the second part down tomorrow.. Or today I guess when I wake up. Then I'll continue with my other story. Much luv!! <3


End file.
